Rain Drop
by Marigold2425
Summary: Ketika hujan turun, aku melihatmu menangis di tempat itu.


**Rain Drop**

 **.**

 **.**

Di hari ini ketika hujan turun, aku melangkah keluar rumah. Di jalan yang biasa kulewati, aku melihat sosokmu dari belakang. Hanya berbekal punggung dan suraimu yang panjang, aku bisa tahu itu kamu. Aku sengaja tak memanggilmu agar aku dapat mengikutimu tanpa kamu ketahui. Kakimu yang kecil, melangkah anggun pada jalan setapak yang jarang dilalui. Aku menebak-nebak kemana arah tujuanmu. Kamu yang enggan mencari tempat untuk meneduhkan diri. Kamu yang tak peduli kakimu kotor berbalut tanah yang basah.

Ketika lensaku berhadapan dengan pemandangan yang tak lagi asing. Aku berhenti melangkah. Seketika aku tahu kemana arah tujuanmu saat ini. Tanpa sadar, aku mengeratkan tangan pada payung yang kugenggam. Kamu yang berdiri di depan sana, tepat di depan sebuah batu nisan dengan nama yang tertera dengan jelas.

Aku enggan berdiam diri. Kuberanikan diri berjalan lebih dekat padamu agar kamu tahu aku ada disini. Di tempat yang sama denganmu agar kamu tak perlu merasa sendiri. Tapi kemudian langkah kakiku tertahan. Pada saat itu aku dapat melihat wajahmu dari samping. Meski aku berada beberapa meter jauh darimu. Aku dapat melihat kamu yang berdiam diri disana. Saat kulihat raut wajah sendu yang kentara tertera. Saat kamu yang berdiam diri menatap lama pada batu nisan itu. Saat kamu meletakkan sebuah buket bunga di atasnya. Hatiku merasa hampa.

Angin yang tiba-tiba bertiup kencang, membuat payung berwarna transparan yang kamu genggam jatuh. Payung yang terlepas dari tanganmu itu ikut terbawa angin. Namun, kamu masih berdiri disana, tak memperdulikannya. Sosokmu yang berdiri tegak tanpa takut tubuhmu basah terkena tetesan air hujan.

Aku yang ingin melangkah maju hanya dapat terdiam terpaku di tempat saat kamu mulai menutup mata di tempat itu. Dadaku mulai terasa sesak tatkala melihat wajahmu yang mendongak ke atas dengan lensa matamu yang terpejam seolah-olah menantang air hujan untuk jatuh membasahi setiap jengkal kulitmu.

Tetapi kamu sama sekali tak tergoyahkan. Kamu yang berdiam diri disana, seolah-olah ragamu tetap berada disitu tapi jiwamu terhisap ke dunia lain. Kamu dengan pikiranmu yang tak dapat kutebak membuatku khawatir. Khawatir akan ada tetesan air yang lain yang membasahi wajahmu. Tapi aku tahu kamu pandai menyembunyikannya. Kamu memilih waktu yang tepat. Tepat hari ini di saat langit menangis.

Hujan yang turun semakin lebat, membuatku khawatir kamu akan menggigil jika semakin lama berdiri disana tanpa meneduhkan diri. Kuberanikan diri melangkah maju, tepat berdiri bersisian denganmu. Payung berwarna kuning yang kupegang dengan tangan kanan, sebagian besar kuhadapkan padamu membuat hujan berhenti membasahi tubuhmu. Tanpa peduli sisi tubuhku yang lain mulai terkena basah karenanya.

Kamu yang tahu bahwa hujan tak lagi mengenai tubuhmu membuatmu curiga. Merasa ada yang aneh, kamu membuka mata. Ketika kamu mulai mengalihkan pandanganmu padaku, nafasku tercekat. Dengan wajah sedekat ini, kamu dengan pandanganmu yang kosong tanpa berkata apa-apa adalah senjata paling mematikan bagiku.

Kamu yang biasanya memanggilku dengan merdu. Kamu yang biasa tersenyum lembut. Kini ekspresi itu seolah hilang entah kemana. Kamu yang berbalik menatap batu nisan itu membuatku turut mengikuti pandanganmu. Aku yang tahu dengan jelas siapa nama orang yang tertera disana membuatku teringat sesuatu. Hari ini adalah tanggal kematiannya. Bagaimana dirinya bisa lupa. Orang ini adalah salah satu orang berharga bagi dirinya dan gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya ini.

Aku melirik dari sudut mataku, air hujan yang membasahimu wajahmu menetes satu persatu turun melalui dagu dan jatuh ke bawah. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh padamu. Saat aku menyadarinya, aku mengumpat dalam hati. Kamu menangis dalam diam tepat seperti yang aku khawatirkan sedari tadi.

Aku yang tak tahan mulai memelukmu dengan sebelah tanganku yang lainnya. Memelukmu tanpa peduli kamu menyukainya atau tidak. Memelukmu dengan erat. Aku hanya ingin kamu berhenti menangis sendirian. Kamu harus tahu kalau aku bersedia berdiri di sampingmu. Menemanimu di kala sedih seperti ini. Aku ingin kamu membagi kesedihanmu padamu. Apa itu begitu sulit kamu lakukan?

Kamu selalu menahannya sendirian. Seperti orang itu yang menjadi bagian penting dari hidupmu. Aku juga ingin menjadi bagian paling penting bagi hidupmu. Meski tahu aku lambat dalam menyadari perasaanmu padaku, kamu harus tahu kalau kamu bukanlah pengganti. Juga bukan karena aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas kematian orang itu. Bukan hanya sekedar empati. Ini lebih dari itu.

Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kali. Karena aku menginginkan kamu menggenggam tanganku erat tanpa berniat melepaskannya lagi. Kemudian aku tersenyum kecil saat kamu yang berada dipelukanku ini mulai memelukku balik. Kedua tanganmu yang dingin mulai melingkar di pinggangku.

"Ayo pulang, Hinata." Aku berbisik lirih di telinganya. Saat dia mengangguk dalam pelukanku, aku tersenyum. Kusampirkan jaketku padanya dan membawanya pergi melalui jalan yang tadi kulalui.

Aku mungkin makhluk egois karena aku bisa-bisanya bahagia di tempat seperti ini. Tapi melihatmu yang mau kembali padaku meski hanya diisyaratkanmu melalui tindakan membuatku merasa senang. Cuma kamu yang mampu menjungkir balikkan hatiku. Cuma kamu yang dapat menjatuhkanku sedalam-dalamnya kemudian membuatku terbang melayang tinggi. Cuma kamu yang dapat membuat hatiku yang beku dan kembali melelehkannya.

Aku jadi ingat saat Sai, temanku yang satu itu bertanya sesuatu padaku.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu memilih Hinata?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Bukannya berniat menyinggungmu, tapi aku hanya penasaran." Sai mencoba menjelaskan. Aku tahu. Aku melihatnya yang merasa tidak nyaman saat bertanya mengenai hal ini, tapi aku heran rasa penasarannya yang lebih tinggi membuatnya melontarkan menarik nafas panjang, mencoba mencari cara yang tepat untuk menjelaskan padanya. 

"Kamu tahu?" Ujarku padanya. Sai benar-benar menatap wajahku dengan serius kali ini. 

"Aku hanya merasa bahwa dia tidak akan pernah kembali padaku.. jika saja aku melepas genggaman tangannya." Tatapanku menerawang jauh ke langit, mengingat saat dimana gadisnya itu pergi menjauh. Aku melihat dari sudut mataku, Sai masih memperhatikanku dengan seksama.

"Saat aku tahu dia pergi jauh dariku, hatiku menjadi aneh. Seperti kotak yang harusnya terisi menjadi kosong. Aku tidak dapat berpikir panjang." Tatapanku berubah sendu, aku melihat tangan kananku yang berada di depanku. Ku genggam jari-jariku erat dan membukanya kembali dengan perlahan.

"Aku bahkan kehilangan sebagian.. Ehm, tidak—"

Aku menggeleng dan meneruskannya kalimatku, "—hampir seluruh semangat yang ada."  
"Padahal, kamu tahu kan aku bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah? Tapi anehnya hanya dia yang dapat membuatku seperti ini. Cinta yang aneh bukan?"

"Maksudmu, seperti hanya dia satu-satunya orang dalam hidupmu yang membuatmu seperti itu? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Benar...Ah, kau pintar sekali Sai." Aku menepuk punggungnya kemudian melangkah pergi. Biarkan dia berpikir, Sai akan tahu dengan sendirinya ketika suatu hari dia jatuh hati. Satu-satunya yah, pikirku dalam hati. Lalu aku tersenyum kecil. Lebih tepatnya, aku menemukan tempat ternyaman yang ingin aku tuju.

Ketika hujan berhenti, aku yakin dapat kembali melihat senyumannya.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

AN: Tentang Hinata yang mengunjungi makamnya Neji dan menangis karena teringat olehnya. Cerita ini menggunakan POV Naruto.


End file.
